Night Guy
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Dear Ikuto, Protector of Amu Hinamori, I have taken her, but don't worry, she wont die, you will see her tomorrow. Sincerely, Amu's Night Guy. Please R&R, rated M because of language and some, well, not exactly rape, but thats the base of the story.
1. Night Guy, PT 1

(Ikuto's POV)

"So Amu, you wanna go or what?" I said.

"Alright I'm coming now" Amu said as she opened the door.

We went off to the caffe round the corner of the flat that we and others live in, it's gonna be hard to keep her in my sight.

We went in the empty cafe, it was close but I managed to sneak us in, after all it was a quiet place for us to talk without anyone distracting us.

"So what are we doing here Ikuto?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something and its a matter of life and death, well for you it is" I mumbled the last part.

"Kay what is it?"

"Your 12 now, correct"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I need to watch you until you are 25 or till you can take care of your self" I started to explain.

"Why" she had a questioning look on her face.

"Because when you are 12, in this area, where we live if girls are 12 or older but younger than 20 and possibly 25, night guys come-" I was interrupted by Amu.

"What are night guys?"

"They are men in Comouji, and they take young girls to have "fun" with them and they carry this on until that girl is neither 20 or 25, sometimes they just test ya and have a little "fun" with ya and send you back, and if you are good, and by good I mean they like it when you are scared and don't talk or stutter and tremble, anyways, if you are good they will take ya and send you back and take ya back to them, they do that every other night or every night. They wear a long black hooded cloak and they are usually really good at jumping, so if they jump from high grounds to the ground you will possibly only hear a tap or nothing and they have a way to knock ya out, but no-one actually knows how they do it, because there are different ways and the women they take usually forget about the knockout scene besides where they were at the time, also some of the night guys wear a voice changer over there mouth like a metal-plastic bandana across their mouth so they're voice is neither deeper or sound electronic and some of them are nice or really rough, and most of them are sadistic." I explained the condition that is why I need to protect Amu and put my fingers up to do a type of quote sign every time I said the word fun.

"O-okay, how do you know all about this?" She asked.

"They teach it the guys that are from 14-19 so we can protect the girls and I was sent to protect you, but before you were 12 they told me to get to know you first, so I did and now I am your protector, does that cover all your questions, Amu?"

"Kay, but you didn't explain the "night" thing to me and when they come and stuff" she sad as she looked around, watching out for them.

I chuckled before saying.

"They are called night guys because they only do that at night and they will only do it when the girl or you for this matter are alone, so they don't get their identity identified, so we don't know who they are, in case you don't know what that means" I said that part in a mocking tone.

"Oh, a-alright, so you are go-gonna be near me all the time, wait, but what about when we're asleep?" She seems scared of all this new information about Comouji.

"Don't worry, there's a laser camera in your bedroom now that will only take place at night, from 10-10 kay"

"Since when was that there a camera in my room!" She screamed.

"Don't worry Hinamori, Tommy Hashari and Hagari Yoshimi are putting it up now, and it it will have our finger prints on it so if we go near your bed to wake you up or something the laser won't show, but don't worry, we only have the people you and I trust that are aloud to go near your bed" I explained to her again, it seems that I'm just explaining to her all the time.

"Okay, but one problem" Amu said.

"What?"

"Why did you tell me this when its already getting dark" she pointed to the window, and she was right, it was already dark, we better get home.

"I didn't notice it would get dark this quickly, but don't worry, I'm here and they wouldn't get you today, you only just turned 12 12 hours ago, the most likely they will get you is tomorrow. Just stay there while I go and take a leak."

"Eeww, too much information Ikuto" she said.

I chuckled before I went to the toilet.

(Amu's POV)

I sat down on a chair and turned it so I was facing outside, I hate the dark.

Why did I have to turn 12 now, then again, it would of happened anyway, so why am I moaning.

I looked around for a night guy, 'when is Ikuto gonna be here, I'm scared already, ahh get a hold of your self Amu' I mentally argued with my self.

Like Ikuto said they will not be here today, so I shouldn't worry, should I?

I sighed.

Then I heard a small tap behind me, damn if that's Ikuto I'm gonna kill him.

"Ikuto, if thats you, your dead" I said as I got up and turned around.

Soon as I saw the horror that was in front of me I froze with my eyes wide, looking up at a man with a long black hooded cloak and it looked like those voice changers across his mouth.

He was just staring at me, as I was staring back.

"I-I-Ikuto. Iku-" I manged to say before the man put his finger on my forehead, he knocked me out.


	2. Night Guy, PT 2

(Amu's POV)

I woke up seeing darkness, but when I looked down I saw my chest, I tried to move but my wrists were chained to something, I heard a creek coming towards me, please say this is a dream, please let me wake up.

The night guy was in view and coming on top of me, I tried to squirm out of this but it didn't work, it's hopeless, I heard the man chuckle.

"Now Amu Hinamori, I am your night guy" he said in his electronic voice, wait, how can he be my night guy?

He put is hand on my stomach, which caused me to flinch, his hand was so cold.

"Oh, my hand must be cold, well Hinamori, if you flinch to that, what would you think to this" electro here said as he left to go and get something.

He came back with a block of ice, he put it on my stomach.

It caused me to squeal and arch up a little, I mean lift up a little.

"Mmmm, do you want me to get it off Amu?" I nodded.

He clicked a button and this big round metal thing came up from the bed and went around me, so the ice block would stay.

Night guy started to chuckle at my reaction to this, he went on top of me and placed his hand on my chest, because he touched that big ice block his hand was even more cold, I let out a little yelp as he did so.

He leaned close to me as I closed my eyes and whispered.

"Yep, I'm gonna keep ya, I am defiantly your night guy."

He got up again and went back into the darkness, he came back with two small ice cubes and put them on my breast, I yelped, it was too cold.

"Too cold hey, Amu" he said, I nodded.

"Tell ya what, I will get them off you if you promise to speak or stutter every time I get you, and if you don't this will be your punishment, sound like a deal, Hinamori"

I nodded.

"That's an extra minute for ya, like I said talk or stutter to me or this will be your punishment, so that's an extra minute of punishment for ya, and it will keep on going up and up until you talk, so what's it gonna be, Amu" great an extra minute.

What can I say?

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Tik tok Amu" he said as he edged closer to me, his nose was almost touching mine.

"S-s-sor-sorry" I managed to say.

"Great, now just wait 30 seconds and I will get them off" he said.

He put his hand near my hair and played with it.

"What lovely pink hair, not much people have natural pink hair, I feel glad that I picked you" he said while fiddling with my hair.

He stopped and clicked that button so that metal think was gone and lifted the big ice block and took it away.

He came back for the ice cubes, he leaned over me and put his mouth near the ice cubes, and smirked, he sucked the ice cubes from my breast in his mouth, he put them in his hands and put them back.

He came back and licked the water off them, I yelped again, he just chuckled.

"Mmmm, you deserve a heart, what bout it, you look like a heart person" he said.

He put his index finger on my stomach and made a shape of a heart, the point started at the top of my belly button and the heart went up to my breast, he traced over it a few times before he made it bigger and went on my breast, he slowed down every time he got up to my breast and every time he traced around it.

He went slower and stopped for a few seconds when he reached the middle of each one, he looked up to see my face, then he pushed down, I yelped as he went harder and harder then he carried on and did the same to the other one as I yelped again.

"Hehe, wonder what will happen if it did it faster as I went around, will you yelp then Hinamori"

I nodded, he smirked.

His face went up to mine and our noses touched as our eyes meet.

He sighed before saying.

"We'll, five minutes of punishment for you then, you gotta admit, that was your fault" he snickered.

My eyes widened, damn, I forgot about that, now I'm gonna have ice on me for five minutes, I tried to say something but nothing came out, I was to scared to speak.

He smirked at my response.

He went to get the ice.

He came back with a crate box thing, what is he going to do?

"Hehe, it's always gonna be with ice Hinamori, but different styles" he chuckled, it can't be Ikuto, could it, he wouldn't do this would he?

He went over me and tipped the crate upside down and loads of frost/ice things came pouring on top of me, I arched up and screamed.

He put the crate down and got on top of me.

"Well, that's the first time you've screamed in my presence, your scream is like music to my ears, Amu Hinamori" he chuckled after saying that.

He spread all the ice all over my body, I kept on moaning at how cold it was, he just snickered.

There was an inch ful of ice all over my chest, stomach and specially my breast, I think there was more than an inch on my breast.

Night guy leaned closer to my face and saw the scared expression on it.

"I made sure there is at least an inch of ice on your body but about five inches on your breast. I wonder what they taste like with ice coating, do you want me to know, Amu" I shook my head, damn not again.

"Ah, ten minutes now and with an extra part, hehehe" he snickered.

"Are you gonna beg for forgiveness or at least try, Amu, the sweet girl who is scared of the dark and hates coldness on her bear skin, well how's that working out for you hey" I shook my head.

"Twenty minutes, this isn't going good for you is it" I shook my head, damn, why can't I speak.

"Half an hour with extra, you might get froze if you carry on" he chuckled.

(Ikuto's POV) (5 minutes after Amu got taken)

"Hey Amu we gonna go now or what" I said.

What!

She's not in here, Amu this isn't funny.

I saw a note on a table it said:

Dear Ikuto,

Protector of Amu Hinamori, I have taken her, but don't worry, she won't die, you will see her tomorrow.

Sincerely Amu's Night Guy.

Damn, she has a night guy already, but how, they usually don't go after girls until the a day after 12, she just turned 12 a few hours ago, why? How?

Damn, I hope she's alright.

(Amu's POV)

He licked some of the ice of my breast, I yelped, I was moving around but I couldn't get out.

"Hey, we've got a long time of doing this, what's the rush, hey Amu" he said as he sucked the ice of my breast.

I moaned and yelped as he did so.

"Aww, you want me to stop, Amu Hinamori?" He said in a childish tone while looking up at me.

I just stared at him, trying to speak and not move my head so this wouldn't last any longer.

I started to struggle again.

He smirked.

He picked up some ice from the crate, there was a handful of ice in his hand, he slid down me, his other hand touched the rim of my skirt and pulled it down a little bit and got the tip of my pants and pulled them so he could stick his hand down there.

I stopped struggling and stared at him with my eyes wide.

He smirked before sticking his icy hand down there and put and dabbed it on my vagina.

I bit my lip so I couldn't scream but instead he got more and more ice until it was full of the stuff, it was so cold I was shivering.

"Hehe, want more ice down there, and you better answer quickly or" he got more ice and shoved it down there, so my vagina was covered with ice.

I screamed for about a minute.

"Hehe, good, good, scream it out, keep on screaming until you can scream no more" he said as I was screaming.

He got up to my face again and nibbled on my nose.

He could see the tears in my eyes.

"Be back in a minute" he said as he went to the darkness.

I looked down at my body, all I could see was white.

He came back with another crate full of ice.

He got a handful and went closer to me then he rubbed the ice all over my arms that we over my head.

10 minutes later...

"Mmmmm, Kay that's enough of that punishment, lets do another one" he said as he got the ice off my arms then my stomach, then he got the ice out of my pants, and the chest.

"How does it feel now Amu, did it hurt having that much ice on you" he asked but didn't expect a response to it.

Then he got the ice off my breast and walked back to the darkness.

He came back with two ice cubes and placed them on my forehead, I flinched at the sudden coldness that went on my head.

I hate this, why now, why not never.

"Amu, would you say that I am nice to you?" He asked.

I tried to think of the right thing to say.

"Aren't you gonna answer me Hinamori" he said as his fingers crawled along my stomach to my chest, then put his two index fingers on my breast and pushed down.

I yelped as he chuckled.

"You can say yes or sorry, which one you want to say?" He asked, well which one.

"Y-y-yes, s-sor-sorry, mm-mm" what should I call him?

"Just call me your night guy"

"Y-ye-yes, m-my n-n-ni-night g-gu-guy" I managed to say, thank god.

"Better than you having to have punishment every minute isn't it, you've got 15 minutes left"

He picked up the ice cubes from my head and placed one on my chest and opened my mouth and balanced one between my teeth.

"If you break that, you'll have five minutes extra punishment and with two ice cubes on your head and one block on your stomach, Kay Amu" he said as he dragged the ice cube down to my belly button.

"K-Kay n-ni-n-night g-u-guy" I managed to say without closing my mouth.

"Good, your learning Hinamori" he smirked as he dragged the ice cube up to my breast, he's doing the heart again, damn.

He did the heart thing again and traced around it.

"Mmm, wonder if you would yelp if I pushed down every time it reached the middle of each breast, I'll try it for a little" he said

He pushed down but also kept on going, but he did it slowly, I yelped every time he pushed down.

"Will you yelp even more if I did it faster" he stated, I think I will.

He did it faster and faster as I yelped every second, after a while, I started to jump a little while yelping.

"Jump hey? That's new, so your gonna do that every time I do this" he put the cube on my breast and pushed down hard, I jumped and yelped.

"This is gonna be fun, listening to you is like listening to music" he said before doing it again.

After a while of doing this, it hurt so much I almost broke the ice cube, but luckily I didn't, he did it even more harder and faster.

As I jumped and yelped, I broke the ice cube.

"Ah, you broke it, and we were so close to finishing as well, you should be scared now, Amu Hinamori" he said as he stopped and got up to get the extra punishment.

"Okay Hinamori, close your eyes" he said coming in, so I did what he said.

I felt two ice cubes on my eye lids, and the big block of ice went on my...breast.

I arched up and screamed.

"Hey now, we're just getting started, Amu" he clicked a button, and two metal hoop thing connected and pushed the ice block more on to my breast, I heard a click and the metal hoop went smaller.

"Pl-pl-please, s-s-stop th-this, I-I be-beg-beg y-you" I managed to stutter and while I was he was making it smaller, so the metal was actually touching my sides as well.

He could see I was close to crying.

"We'll, I shouldn't really, but you did ask so yeah I will stop" he said as he clicked the button, now I have water on my breast, he took the block off and went back in to the darkness.

"Mmm, you seem to have water on your breast, I will clean it off" he said with a menacing look on his face.

He went on top of me again and went near my breast, and started to lick the water of.

He was like a lioness giving their cub a bath, the cub is me by the way.

After he got the water off.

"Well, you look tired, well it is 11 'Clock so you would be tired, go to sleep for, bout ten minutes" he said as he knocked me out.

(When Amu wakes up)

I woke up to see myself naked and covered with ice, no wonder I was cold.

Night guy came in with his iPad, he must be on FaceTime or on Skype, he was talking to someone.

"So this is my girl, I covered her in ice when I knocked her out, well apart from the face, feet and hands, take a look" he said as he showed the person he was talking to my feet.

Then he slowly went along until I could see the person and he could see me.

"Well, Amu Hinamori, are you scared?" The man asked.

I looked at my night guy and he told me I didn't need to talk.

I nodded my head.

"Good, good, so you wanted to show me something, Amu's night guy"

"Ah, yeah, watch her face, while I do something"

He pushed on my breast as the man looking through the iPad saw me yelp and jump.

"Ah, so she's a jumper, well, I haven't seen one of them since 1960, so she's pretty unique, keep her"

"Well naw, like I wouldn't, seriously, if I didn't want to keep her, she would be out side naked or dead by now." What, is that what they do if they don't want a girl.

"See ya" he said and went off the iPad.

"Well, lets get ya dressed" he said as he got my wrist out of the chains and pulled me to the middle of the room and put my wrist up to the chains that were on the ceiling.

"Mmm, that's a good pose for you" he put his hands on my chest and wiped all the ice of my body.

When he was done he got his iPad out.

"For Ikuto, hey" he smirked as he took a picture of me naked, and having my arms up and tied above my head, yeah it is a good pose, for pawn.

Then he got me dressed and knocked me out again.

(At Amu's Apartment) (10 'clock in morning)

I woke up on my bed, when I got up I saw a yellow sticky note on my chest, it said:

Dear Amu Hinamori,

All of it was real, just in case you thought you were dreaming.

Sincerely Your Night Guy.

I started to tremble, thinking of last night, I had tears in my eyes.

"Amu!"


	3. Amu's Long Recovery

(Amu's POV)

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted as he got off his bed and came running to me.

"Ikuto" I asked in shock.

He gave me a big hug, then I put my arms around his neck.

"I-it was horrible, the thing that he did, Ikuto, I h-haven't screamed so much in my life" I told him, I started to cry.

"Shh, hush now, it's alright, I won't let that happen again, no 12 year old should ever go through that, you should've gone through it, I'm so sorry Amu" he brought me so we were facing his bed which is closer to the door and I was on his lap.

The door opened and I heard two voices.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but we heard Amu got taken by her night guy last night" a guy said.

"Hagari, that's not all we came here for" another boy said.

"You two, she had a rough time last night, so leave her be" Ikuto said.

So them two must be Tommy Hashari and Hagari Yoshimi.

"We were wondering if your still in for the trip, Ikuto, Amu can come as well" Tommy said.

"What about it Amu, you wanna go, your friend Rima will be there"

I nodded.

I looked at Tommy and smiled, when I looked at Hagari, I went back to hugging Ikuto.

"Pl-pl-please, d-do-don't p-put ic-ice on m-me, ni-nig-night g-guy" I stuttered.

"Are you Amu's night guy!?" Ikuto shouted at Hagari.

"Well, there is a possibility that Amu's night guy is my older brother, Marcus, he does look like me"

"S-sorry"

"It's alright Amu, it was an honest mistake"

"Why ice?" Tommy asked.

"He a-always put i-ice on me ev-every t-time I-I did-didn't ta-talk, as p-pu-pun-punishment, it was h-horrible" I went back to hugging Ikuto.

"You know Ikuto, you should be thanking the night guy for doing this to Amu, you get to have her in your arms all day" Hagari chuckled.

"What, no I shouldn't, I would kill him for doing this to her, but I can't, night guys only get arrested" he raised his voice at him.

Ikuto's iPad went off.

"A image, from Hagari" he checked it out, I turned to look at it.

It was a picture of me...naked!

"That bastard, he took my iPad!" Hagari shouted.

"He did that to you?" Tommy asked.

I was so embarrassed.

I nodded.

Ikuto almost broke his iPad from this picture.

"I-I'm a j-ju-jumper" I said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Wh-when he s-showed s-som-someone my bo-body, on Hagari's iPad, he pu-pushed d-down on my br-breast, I y-ye-yelped and ju-jumped, and the other g-guy said th-that I was a j-jumper, that I wa-was u-unique"

Ikuto's iPad went off again.

"A video, from you, again" he said as he clicked on it.

We watched the video and it was me, when I was standing up, and I had a ice block in between my legs, oh no.

"Why have you got and ice block in between your legs Amu" Ikuto asked.

I watched in horror, this was the worst part of last night.

(In video)

"Okay Amu, if you don't do what I say, the ice block will go up, you understand" electro said.

I nodded.

"One inch it is then" and he clicked the button for the chains to go up along with the ice block one inch.

"Now Amu, close your eyes" so I did.

(Camera view went where man went, so right now it went near Amu's butt)

He slapped my butt, I opened my eyes and yelped.

He came over to me.

(The camera view is showing Amu's face)

"Ah, I never told you to open your eyes or yelp did I" he smirked.

"Two inches" and the block of ice touched my vagina, I let out a little squeak.

"Five inches did you say, alright" he said as he clicked the button and it went as high, so only my toes were touching the ground.

"Mmmm, what about turning it around, so your upside down, hey Hinamori"

He lifted it up first so it was like a swing, he tied my feet together so they were tied around the block of ice, then he got my hands and put them around the chain, then he put me upside down.

The block pushed down, quite hard, and the chain was in between my breast, I yelped as he chuckled.

(The camera is showing all of Amu's body, just to let ya know)

"Hehe, how you like this Ikuto" he said as he grabbed my breast and rubbed them, I squealed.

"Mmmm, should we show him, hey Amu" he whispered in my ear, what is he on about?

He put his two index fingers in the middle of each of my breast and pushed down, really hard.

I jumped and yelped.

"Let's make a song hey, Hinamori" he pushed down on my breast again and again, faster and faster.

I yelped and jumped every time.

(While they were doing that the camera was going around them like a beat)

"What about I make you scream, Amu Hinamori" my eyes widened.

(Not in video) (Ikuto's POV)

After that the screen went fuzzy and I heard a scream, from Amu.

I gritted my teeth.

"That bastard" I said.

Amu went back to hugging me.

I hugged her.

"I'm sorry you had to be put through that" I said while rubbing her back.

"We gonna get breakfast then" Tommy said.

"Yeah" me and Hagari said.

I put Amu down as we walked to the door.

When we opened it a person with a long black hooded cloak and a voice changer was there.

Amu squealed and jumped into my arms and trembled.

Tommy and Hagari dragged the person away.

I put Amu down, she walked out when.

"Amu!"

(Amu's POV)

"Amu!"

Someone pushed me down.

"R-Rima" why did she push me down?

"Amu, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was just a push"

"No, I mean about last night" she said as she helped me up, I froze and fell again.

"Amu!" Ikuto raised his voice a little and catched me.

"How do you know about that Rima?" Ikuto asked her.

"Everyone knows that Amu had her night guy early"

"They do, Amu, your probably gonna get a lot of questions at breakfast" Ikuto said.

So we went down to get breakfast.

I was eating my cereal, when a load of people went around me and all started asking me questions about last night.

They all made me jump and I jumped on Ikuto and tucked my head in.

They all laughed at me.

"Hey guys leave Amu alone, she's still a little jumpy" Ikuto said in a stern voice.

"Haha, jumpy good one Ikuto" Hagari shouted from across the room, my eyes widened, damn, I forgot he new I was a jumper.

"Hagari!" Ikuto shouted.

"Why did he say that?" A person asked.

"Doesn't concern you" Ikuto shouted.

"Amu's a-" Higari started.

"Hagari!" Ikuto shouted.

"Amu's a what?" Another person asked.

"Jumper!" Hagari shouted.

My eyes widened with fear.

"Wow, how does she jump, what do you need to do to her" another kid asked.

My head was still buried, I looked at Rima and she looked at me in shock but she went closer to me and hugged me for comfort.

"Hagari!" Ikuto shouted, clearly he was angry at him.

Hagari walked towards us.

"You have to push down on her breast in the middle" he said while walking.

Why is he doing this?

"Want me to demonstrate" he got close to me and was about to do it, all the crowd was cheering.

He was so close to my chest, but Rima grabbed his hand.

"Don't do this to Amu, you can clearly see that she's scared of the incident that happened last night" wow, thanks Rima.

"Alright what's going on here" a teacher came in and said, it fell silent.

A boy in the crowd put his hand up.

"It's about Amu" he shouted.

"Ikuto, do you care to explain" the teacher asked.

"I'm taking Amu back up stairs" he shouted as he stood up and carried me through the crowd.

"Rima, you can come as well"

"Okay" she came over to us.

( In the bedroom)

"Damn, how could he do that" Ikuto gritted his teeth.

My head was still buried in Ikuto's chest.

"How does he know that your a jumper?" Rima asked.

"Amu's night guy sent me a video of what he last did to her, and I got it when Hagari and Tom was here and they watched" Ikuto explained.

He reached out for his iPad.

"Hey Amu, can I show here the video?" Ikuto asked me.

"Ca-can you just s-show her th-the end" I stuttered as I looked at him.

"Sure".

So we watched the end of the video, Ikuto put his arm around me and whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Amu".

After we watched it I looked at Rima, she had tears in her eyes and looked at me, she jumped over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Amu, why, who would do such a thing to you".

Someone knocked on the door, Ikuto went to answer it with his dark blue iPad in his hands.

Hagari was at the door and from what I saw he took Ikuto's iPad.

"Hey give that back" Ikuto shouted and ran after him.

"Wonder why he did that" Rima said.

My eyes widened.

"P-probably the video"

"Damn" she said.

"Hopefully it isn't"

I walked over to the opened door to look for Ikuto but no-one was in sight.

Rima came behind me and as I turned around I saw her and fell on the floor.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute can I" I looked up and saw Ikuto behind me.

"Normally a girl would've gotten over it by now, but it looks like you are having a long recovery from it" he said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said.

"Come on you two" Rima said.

"Hey, here's your iPad back, I wanted to see what you would do if I took it" Hagari appeared.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said, I giggled.

"What's so funny, Hinamori" Hagari said in a shuddering tone, and by a shuddering tone I mean that anyone who heard would shudder and I did.

A image of me seeing my chest covered in ice appeared in my mind, I clutched my head and moaned.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Rima asked me while putting her arm over my shoulder.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto came over to me.

I swear I heard a snicker from Hagari.

"Are you alright Amu, what happened" he sounded lie he doesn't even care, he's starting to get on my nerves and creep me out.

"I j-just saw my c-chest cov-covered in i-ice, from l-la-last n-night"

"Like a flashback?" Rima asked, I nodded.

"Well, see ya everybody, specially you two" Hagari said while walking to the door and pointing at me and Ikuto.

"Rima, would you mind if you leave us alone?" Ikuto ask her.

"Oh, uh, okay, see you tomorrow" she said as she got up and left.

"What do-" I got interrupted by my protector as he went towards the door and peeked around the corner.

"Please, I did ask you nicely, can you go away Rima" Ikuto said.

I heard her run of.

"Don't worry she wasn't crying, if that's what you were thinking" he said as he turned to me.

I shook my head.

He closed the door.

"Well Amu" he started as he closed the door.

"I'm surprised you didn't loose your virginity"

"Whoa wha-what!" I shouted.


	4. The Train Station

"Well, sometimes people your age loose their virginity to night guys like that, specially if they're like you, Amu" Ikuto explained, great, I might loose my virginity soon.

"But don't worry, I won't let that happen" he smiled as he sat down next to me and put his arm over me.

"Yeah, thank you Ikuto" I smiled back. "You sure you want to go to the train station tomorrow?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, I'm not that scared and I'll be with you and Rima so yeah, it's okay" I replied smiling.

Rima knocked on the door and walked in, "you finished yet?" "Yes, we're finished, come on in" Ikuto said as he went to sit down on his own bed and Rima walked up to me and hugged me.

"R-Rima" I said in a little shocked voice but smiled and hugged her back, why was she hugging me though?

"Amu, are you going to the train station tomorrow?" She asked, "yep" I nodded as I pulled her back and frowned, "Rima, you're 12 in a few weeks, aren't you?" I asked, she nodded.

"Do you have someone to protect you?" Ikuto got up and asked.

"Not yet, hopefully he's like you Ikuto" she smiled, he smiled and sat down next to us and sighed, "hopefully better than me" he embraced us two into a hug, which obviously became a small group hug.

(The next day at the train station)

"Hey, Rima" I whispered, she hummed in response. "Can I tell you something, but can you not tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, what is it Amu?" "I-I thi-think my nig-*gulp* night guy is..."

"Who do you think he is Amu?" She whispered in concern and curiosity.

"I thi-think its Hagari Yoshimi."

"Uh, y-you think so?" She asked, I nodded.

As we were walking we heard someone behind us shout out "Amu Hinamori's night guy is Hagari Yoshimi!"

Me and Rima froze as Hagari turned and walked over to us and went to my side and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hehe, you really think I'm your night guy Amu?" He smiled, but that smile turned into a smirk, I gulped before nodding.

"Now why would you think that, Hinamori?" He smirked, I gulped again, speechless, what can I say?

"Leave her alone, she probably thinks that because of what you did yesterday!" Rima yelled, Hagari chuckled a little and walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, Rima looked scared, she's always looked annoyed with him, but I think she actually gulped, "hehe, you think you're not scared with me but deep inside your just terrified, hehe, just like Amu" he chuckled.

"Come on dude, leave them alone" Tom came up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he smiled as his hand went behind his neck, "anyways, if I was a night guy, don't you think I would've taken you by now, wouldn't I" he stated.

I was too nervous to respond and a little scared, Rima went half in front of me and gave him a death glare, "hehe" he went close to her, Rima stepped a little back then Tom looked wary for a reason.

"You act so confident, but in reality, your scared of me, just like Amu" Hagari whispered in Rima's ear and looked at me when he said my name, he grabbed her arm and chuckled at her scared facial expression, "l-leave her alone!" I stuttered.

"Hehe" he chuckled a little and pulled her arm up to his chest, "is she worth it, for you to speak?" "W-what do you m-mean?" Rima asked while attempting to get out of his grasp, but it didn't work.

"Hehe, I mean, would you risk getting picked on to let her-" he got interrupted by Tom.

"What I would like to say, leave Rima alone Hagari" he said in a stern voice.

"Hehe, fine, well, carry on" and they walked of.

I went to the side of Rima, "are you okay?" I asked while putting my hands around her arm, she jumped a little.

"Huh, yeah, I'm alright, are you okay Amu?" "Yeah, I'm alright, thank you Rima" I smiled.

**"And hello people.~"**

A kid in the microphone called out.

**"Everybody please look at the monitors and you will see who you will see!"**

I looked at the monitor on the screen, I went red and collapsed as I saw the horror that was before me, there was a picture of me, naked.

I heard someone wolf whistle.

I looked at Ikuto who looked at me and gritted his teeth and jumped over to the guy.

"Amu, let's go" Rima grabbed my arm and pulled me up and we started to walk but these 3 guys in black stood in front of us and gagged us.

We woke up in a room seeing the 3 guys, I looked at Rima who was hanging, stripped with these leather black pants on, she looked like she had been crying but laughing as well, she was also scared. Thats when I saw the tickling machine that was around her, the 3 guys chuckled.

"You won't be able to take these off, until they vibrate-" one of the guys went close to her and lifted her chin up while talking.

"When they vibrate it means they will come straight off within that split second or an hour, hehe, to be honest we don't know. You can't urinate or anything like that and when it comes off all of that will come flooding out, I don't know how strong you are so if you can hold it, it will not do that. But when that happens I doubt you'll be able to, it's like a punishment, okay" he smirked as he patted them. I tried to move but noticed I was chained to a metal table and a cold metal was on my chest, I yelped at the sudden coldness.

"Ah, forgot you were there, Amu Hinamori" he then walked over to me, then Ikuto burst through the door.

"Let them go!" He shouted as a cat tail and a pair of blue cat ears popped up.

"Aw, looky here, a pussy cat" one of them mocked as he touched my belly with his cold hands, I yelped at the suddenly coldness that spread through the stomach.

"Let them go! Or you'll pay!" He shouted as he charged at the one near me and knocked him out with just one kick, well, almost.

"Are *pant* you forgetting that there are 3 of *pant* us" he yelled as he charged at Ikuto but Ikuto skidded under his legs as he jumped then bounced of the wall and hit the one on the left and knocked out the other guy, the first one was weak but not unconscious, sadly.

"Give up!" Ikuto spat, he turned around to hit the other guy but got punched in the jaw and flew to the other side of room. I looked at Rima who was amazed, same as me.

"Now, which one" the first guy smirked as he wiped blood from his mouth. He then walked up to Rima and got a thing that was part of the tickling machine and attached it to her then she started to giggle, then she laughed as another thing was stuck on her.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Aww, why would I do that, I like torturing the little lady" he smirked as he faced her.

"Stop it!" Ikuto shouted as he stood up, and charged at the guy that was near Rima but another guy stood in front of him.

"She shall pay for your sudden out bursts" he snickered.

"Don't! Do it to me instead!" I shouted as tears appeared in my golden eyes.

"A-Amu" Rima quietly said.

"Ha, well, I guess you will do" then he started walking towards me but Ikuto punched him in the jaw then the other one held him back. Guy number 1 was punching Ikuto in the stomach, "stop it!" I screamed.

"Oh, I forgot, your mine now" he chuckled as he smirked and walked towards me, "don't! Just do what you want!" Rima yelled, "Rima, no!"

"R-Rima, A-Amu, just leave" Ikuto said, "ha, I don't know which one to have fun with" he smirked.

"Leave them alone!" Ikuto spat, "aw but then I wouldn't get paid" he moped.

"What?!" "We're getting paid to do this and we wanted to know how fun this is" the guy holding Ikuto said.

"Your doing this, to innocent girls just so you can get money" "yeah, I can get another girl in here and ask if they want to do it to you Ikuto, then you'll feel what they feel, it is a good thought, but that wouldn't be enough, I'll just torture you by torturing them" he smirked.

"Now, which one?" He thought, then snapped his fingers.

"Hey, tie Ikuto up and do Amu, I'll do Rima" "okay" then Ikuto got tied to the wall.

"What should I do to her" he asked, "mm, anything that will make her scared" he smirked.

Rima crossed her legs, "ha, you need the toilet don't you?" Rima nodded, "don't you hate that feeling you have, right here" his cold hand touch above her vagina, she winced at it.

"Yeah, that feeling is horrible, you'll be feeling that until these get off" he smirked as he trailed up to her chest then poked her nose. "Damn, I don't know what to do" the other guy said.

"Well, do something, or you could get someone else to to it, a girl can do something to Ikuto-" "leave Ikuto alone!" I shouted.

"Haha, well, lets see. Your position is putting you in harm, why would you act all tough?" He smirked. "J-just leave h-him alone!" "A-Amu" Ikuto weakly said.

"Hey, wait!" Ikuto shouted, "what now pussy cat!" The guy next to Rima, who seemed to be the leader, shouted.

"Are you night guys?" "No" "then you can't do anything to these girls" he stated.

"Oh, that's right, 'cause Amu has a night guy, she can't be touched, it's sort of a law in school, but all night guys follow that law, but, Rima doesn't have one" he snickered, "she does, I met him, but he said he'll be gentle with her, so I let him live" "that's a foolish mistake" "I am only Amus protector, so I have no business with night guys for other girls" he stated.

"So I can't touch them?" "You can't touch them" the leader sighed, Ikuto got up and walked to me to undo the metal bars holding me down, then he walked to Rima and she dropped but Ikuto cached her, then he lead us out of the building.

We got back to the train station and Ikuto put our clothes back on, and he listened to Rina about those black leather pants.

"That's rough" Ikuto clenched his fists, "um, Ikuto?" Rima asked, he nodded in response.

"Do I really have an night guy?" "Of course not, I just said that so they could let you go. Your not even 12 yet" "that's good" he sighed.

"I need to go and talk to the teacher, you'll be alright, yeah?" "We should be" "okay, if your not here, you will be in the toilets?" "Yep" we smiled, he nodded then ran over to the teacher.

Me and Rima were walking, then she ran to the toilet with out telling me. I went to chase after her but I got stopped my Hagari jumping in front of me.

"So you and Rima escaped" he smirked as he walked closer, I took a step back every time he took forward.

"Hey?" He got a pocket knife out, I hit a wall and fell to the ground.

"Hey, Amu Hinamori, the girl who got a night guy earlier than any girl has in the history of this school" he snickered.

"Now, what should I do?" He asked, a bit insanely, is he insane?

He pointed the sharp end of the knife at me, then trailed it down to the collar of my shirt and moved it a bit.

"Now, why hasn't any other night guy tried to get you?" "Uh-" "that was not a question for you to answer. You've already got one, so in the law no one can sexually touch you, but it's alright, I'm a law breaker anyways" he's insane.

"What are you doing Hagari?" "Tom, shouldn't you be breaking the sad news to Rima?" He said, "not yet, plus I can't find her so- hey, it's not sad! Anyways, what have you done with her?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here for Hinamori" I clutched my head and moaned a little.

"Ha, another vision if that dreadful night?" My eyes widened, how would he know?

"The ice, which one, the first batch or the second?" "What are you talking about?" "Hehe" he turned to Tom.

"I can get in her room, at anytime" "yeah, your DNA is on there" he stated.

"Exactly!" He snickered. Both me and Tom were creeped out and confused.

"Come on dude, your acting like a night guy."

"You know the night guy that can put girls too sleep by touching there forehead?" That's the one I have, isn't it?

"Yes, that's the most dangerous one, why?" Tom asked, "how is he dangerous?"

"He can sneak in to schools and stuff. You are acting like a night guy" Tom said, Hagari sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" I saw Ikuto across the train station and his cat ears appeared, he was with Rima.

"I am her night guy!"


End file.
